Bobby
by gibbsbabygirl93
Summary: This is a song fic. for the song Bobby by Reba Mcentire. This is my first song fic. Neal's father killed his mom when he was a kid.


This is my first song fic. Hope you all enjoy it.

I do not own White Collar or the song Bobby by Reba Mcentire.

Bobby pleaded guilty to the charges that they read

As they led him from the courtroom, a young voice turned his head

A little boy, dressed in blue, was standing at the rail

He said "I hope they kill you, I hope you go to hell"

They locked Bobby in a jail with forty other men

They all knew what he had done, they were glad to take him in

They'd all seen the headlines about Bobby and his wife

How they loved each other, and how he took her life

Day after day, he sat alone

Night after night, they'd hear him sing his song (he'd say)

Baby, I'll take care of you, I'll never let you down

No harm will ever come to you as long as I'm around

I am not afraid of what people say or do

The only thing I fear is being here...without you

Neal was 7 years old when his father chose to cut his mom's life short after the car accident. All alone in this world with no one to guide him along, Swearing that he will always hate his father.

The little boy dressed up in blue grew up to be a man

When he fell in love himself, he came to understand

How it was that Bobby took the life they both adored

Cause Bobby couldn't stand to see her suffer anymore

He took out the papers from the trunk beneath his bed

And all the years just disappeared as through his tears he read

The stories of the accident that robbed his mama's mind

And the man who held her in his arms and chose to cut the line

And the one about the man who sits alone

Year after year, singing his song

Baby, I'll take care of you, I'll never let you down

No harm will ever come to you as long as I'm around

I am not afraid of what people say or do

The only thing I fear is being here...without you

"Sara knew that there was something wrong with Neal all day. After she got dinner started Sara walks into their bedroom and finds Neal sitting on the bed reading the pages of the story that changed his life forever."

"Hey Neal are you ok."

"No Sara I'm not. Today is the 25 year anniversary of my mom's death."

"It will get better Neal."

'You know Sara when my father got convicted and went to jail I swore that I would never forgive him, but know that I have falling in love I have finally realized why he did it."

"Why do you think he did it Neal?"

"Cause he couldn't stand to see the women he loves in pain any longer."

"Why don't you visit him and tell him that. He deserves to hear you say that."

"I think you're right Sara, I will ask Peter tomorrow if I can get a day off the anklet and go and visit my dad for the first time in 25 years."

OoO

"Hey Peter can I have tomorrow off the anklet."

"No Neal you cannot."

"But Peter I really need the day off and if it helps any Sara will be with me."

"No Neal, I let you off to propose to Sara so there is no reason that you should need to be off the anklet again."

"Please Peter I really need the day off or at least the 2 mile cut off."

"Just where are you going Neal."

"I can't tell you that Peter."

"Well then I can't grant your request."

"All I can tell you is that it has to do with my childhood and where I need to go is in upstate New York."

"Fine but I will take you where you have to go."

"Great so we leave first thing tomorrow."

"Alright Neal."

OoO

"Are you ready to go Neal."

"Yup Peter. Let's roll."

"So where are we going."

"We are going to Attica Peter."

"Attica Neal, really. Who do you know that is in Attica Neal."

"My father is in Attica Peter."

"What did he do Neal?"

"He killed my mom after her car accident. She went brain dead and my dad cut the cord."

"Neal I'm so sorry."

It's alright Peter, and because of Sara I finally understand why he did it."

"Here you go sir. I will bring your dad in in a minute."

"Ok thank you."

"Neal is that you."

"Yes dad it is."

"How have you been son?"

Neal walks up to his dad and gives him a hug.

"I really missed you daddy."

"I really missed you to my son."

The young man drove his car up, and parked outside the gate

They led him to a cold gray room, the guard told him to wait

When the guard brought Bobby in, the young man finally knew

He still missed his mama, but he'd missed his daddy too

When the guard left the two of them alone

He took Bobby in his arms, and the young man sang the song

Daddy, I'll take care of you, I'll never let you down

No harm will ever come to you as long as I'm around

You have taught me not to fear what people say or do

And the only thing that hurts is being here...without you

I REALLY HOPE YOU ALL LOVE THIS STORY. THIS WAS MY FIRST FAN FIC. PLEASE REVIEW. ALL YOUR REVIES WILL HELP ME WRITE BETTER STORIES. YOU CAN FINE ME ON FACEBOOK AT GIBBSGIRL CAFFERY. UNTIL THE NEXT STORY, Gibbsbabygirl93!


End file.
